El Deterioro De La Sangre
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Londres. Cede de uno de los grupos puristas más extremistas existentes en el mundo. La historia de Quién No Deber Ser Nombrado y los mortífagos que lo seguían es bien conocida por cada mago y bruja existente. ¿Qué pasará cuando circule un artículo sensacionalista que podría poner en dudar sus ideales de la sangre? AU. Snamione. Fic publicado en Wattpad, en mi cuenta PamelaLara97.
1. Las Naúseas Antes De La Tormenta

**Cuestión de estatus**

 ** _Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucrar._**

 ** _Resumen: Londres. Cede de uno de los grupos puristas más extremistas existentes en el mundo. La historia de Quién No Deber Ser Nombrado y los mortífagos que lo seguían es bien conocida por cada mago y bruja existente. ¿Qué pasará cuando circule un artículo sensacionalista que podría poner en dudar sus ideales de la sangre? AU._**

 ** _Nota: Esta historia estará siendo publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad PamelaLara97._**

 ** _Dedicado a: KovatePrivalski97._**

 ** _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

 ** _Muggles, ¿llave o peligro para la evolución?_**

 _Septiembre 4, 1995_

 _Londres_

 _El pasado jueves 31 de agosto el investigador Tom Hawkins, ex empleado del Ministerio en el área de Departamento de Misterios, se dirigió a las oficinas del Profeta para dejar caer los resultados de una ardua investigación que podrían hacer temblar a las familias extremistas con más influencia en nuestra amada Inglaterra. Por no decir que, además, podrían llegar a oídos de los países aledaños._

 _Sin embargo, el miedo de los editores del periódico causó que se le cerrasen las puertas, amenazando con arruinar su reputación de hacer público su trabajo. No fue raro que fuera despedido casi de inmediato del Ministerio sin armar mucho revuelo._

 _En el Quisquilloso tomamos con seriedad la distribución de la información de manera profesional y sin recurrir a la censura de hechos que podrían herir sensibilidades; de modo que a continuación les planteamos la investigación que se intentó enterrar._

 _Los Muggles podrían ser la clave de la salvación de nuestro mundo._

 _En tiempos lejanos existía una gran cantidad de familias que evitaban a toda costa que su linaje se manchara con la presencia de un muggle, un nacido de muggles o incluso un mestizo. Fuera por miedo o simple prejuicio, dichas familias preferían hacer acuerdos entre primos lejanos para obtener un matrimonio y descendencia digna. El mismo Salazar Slytherin, uno de los fundadores del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, desaprobaba que existiera magia en sujetos indignos de ella._

 _Supuestamente, entre más puro el linaje, más magnífico y extraordinario el mago._

 _Al menos, hasta que Hawkins comenzó a investigar._

 _Antes de trabajar para el Ministerio, Tom Hawkins viajó hacia Francia en donde hace un par de años ha comenzado a disiparse la idea de la pureza de la sangre. En la Academia Beauxbatons trabajó como profesor de Encantamientos, rama en la que obtuvo un Supera las Expectativas en su ÉXTASIS de último año en Hogwarts._

 _'Fue algo muy tonto al principio,' declaró Hawkins, tomando una taza de té junto al editor del Quisquilloso, 'Nunca he pecado de prejuicioso, ¡Merlín sabe que detesto a la gente así! Pero no pude evitar notar que los nacidos de muggles tenían algo. Era fácil identificarlos porque en Francia apenas quedan un puñado de familias sangre puras.'_

 _Según observaciones el propio Hawkins, sus alumnos procedentes de hogares no mágicos ó que tuvieran un parentesco directo con algún muggle tenían un potencial ligeramente mayor que los de linaje puro._

 _'No estoy diciendo que dichos alumnos eran torpes,' aclaró con tono benevolente, notando con bochorno que sus palabras podrían ser malinterpretadas fácilmente. 'Pero fui docente casi diez años allá, y los alumnos más destacados no sólo en mi materia, sino también en otras asignaturas, eran en su mayoría mestizos o nacidos de muggles.'_

 _'Al principio,' agrega, 'pensé que simplemente los estudiantes con una posición asegurada o una buena fortuna como herencia estaban confiados y no se esforzaban al máximo. Pero presencié una pequeña batalla en los pasillos, por una discusión sin sentido. Una niña y dos niños. La niña, nacida de muggles; el niño, mestizo, y el tercero un sangre pura. Antes de que pudiera detenerlos, al ver a la niña desarmada, presencié que ella hacía magia no verbal, y sin su varita._

 _No era parecido a cuando eres niño y tienes brotes de magia debido a emociones fuertes. Ella tenía dieciséis años, y no rompió nada por accidente. Yo lo ví. Lo controló con su mirada y extendiendo sus manos. Mandó a volar a uno de los chicos. Y al otro, el mestizo, lo mandó a volar pero éste flotó antes de tocar la pared y sus pies regresaron al suelo sin dificultad. Dos días después, en los pasillos se juntaron varios grupos de tres para intentar recrear la escena, aún cuando se les prohibió._

 _Un par de años después decidí viajar a América. Estados Unidos parecía un lugar idóneo ya que era más probable que ahí me permitiesen estudiar más a fondo este tipo de situación, y sí era algo extraordinario o simple imaginación de un profesor exhausto en temporada de exámenes. Mi sorpresa fue grata al descubrir que no era así, y que de hecho ya había varias teorías y estudios comparando lo que maquiné en mi cabeza por unos cuantos meses._

 _¡Es el ADN de los Muggles! Directamente o no, ¡nos hace evolucionar!_

 _En el laboratorio de Nueva York conocí a Stanley Parker, un agradable hombre que me tendió la información que yo solicité. Y además se convirtió en mi compañero durante los próximos diez años en una investigación que inició en Nueva York, continuó en Virginia, Francia y finalmente me acompañó hasta Londres para recabar más datos._

 _Nuestra investigación lanzó que los descendientes de las familias sangre pura, especialmente aquellas extremistas que acuden a matrimonios entre familiares -aunque éstos fueran lejanos- al nacer tienen un 0.9% menos control y habilidad con su magia que sus padres, y al menos un 1.9% ó 2.5% menos que sus abuelos sí estos son parientes hay mucha cercanía de sangre. Y además siendo ancianos suelen tener males en la salud que podría acortar su vida. Sí el mago promedio muere de causas naturales a los 134 años, ellos podrían tener de 90 a 100 años solamente. Su sistema se deteriora y se vuelve frágil._

 _Las personas de sangre mestiza y los nacidos de muggles con alguna conexión lejana con la magia en su árbol genealógico, por otro lado, son más propensos a tener habilidades con la magia sin varita. O la magia no verbal. E incluso a magia antigua y elemental. Existe en ellos una enorme cantidad de potencial y mi camarada Parker y yo seguimos trabajando en un hechizo que nos permita medir la magia que existe en las personas y determinar cuán poderoso puede llegar a ser un niño a punto de ingresar al colegio.'_

 _Finalmente, el señor Hawkins termina su relato con bastante emoción._

 _'¡Esto sólo es el comienzo de algo grande, puedo sentirlo! Ojalá esto incentive a los magos y brujas a dejar de creer que la pureza de la sangre es lo ideal y que en realidad vean que podría hundir a nuestra sociedad.'_

 _¿Será cierto que la pureza de la sangre está estancando el potencial de las nuevas generaciones? En el Quisquilloso nos preguntamos cómo tomarán esta noticia aquellos extremistas que en el pasado sirvieron a Lord Voldemort por la supuesta superioridad que su linaje les brindaba._

Snape tuvo que obligarse a cubrirse la boca nada más terminar de leer el artículo escandaloso que fungía como primera plana de El Quisquilloso. Una arcada lo invadió, pero se obligó a controlarse, intentando normalizar su respiración. Sus ojos oscuros, analizando pasaban del hombre frente a él hacia el papel en sus manos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Severus?

Frunció los labios, aún con su boca cubierta y miró a Dumbledore fijamente. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Ese artículo era simplemente demasiado. No era una pluma, sino una caja fuerte cayendo sobre un campo minado. Nada bueno podía salir de esa publicación.

Quería gritar, pero se limitó a enderezarse en su lugar y devolverle la revista del lunático Lovegood.

—Estoy bien, —respondió, aunque la mueca que formaba la comisura de sus labios lo contradecía. Guardó silencio por unos momentos antes de agregar, —¿Qué haremos ahora?

Dumbledore se acomodó las gafas de media luna sobre su nariz y se reclinó en su silla. Llevó su mano hacia las plumas detrás de la cabeza de su fénix, Fawkes, para acariciarlas antes de responder.

—No podemos precipitarnos aunque sepamos que habrá un enorme descontento. Especialmente en la casa Slytherin. Y no me atrevería a esperar que se tome a la ligera este artículo dada la reputación de esa revista; sería demasiado optimista esperar que se tome como una mala broma.

Severus asintió, poniéndose de pie al instante. De momento no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

—¿Te has sentido bien, Severus? —cuestionó Albus, mostrándose interesado en observar las facciones del profesor de Pociones. —Te ves muy pálido.

El aludido lanzó un bufido. —Esto no es para tomarlo a la ligera. Apuesto a que de alguna manera mañana todos se enterarán.

Albus secundó la afirmación del profesor con un asentimiento, guardando silencio mientras el hombre salía de la oficina.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Fawkes.

* * *

 _ **Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento, ¡pero me niego a decir por qué!**_

 _ **KovatePrivalski97, espero que éste comienzo haya sido un regalo digno para ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Te llegará mi pastel vía lechuza!**_

 _ **Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	2. Empieza La Tensión

**El Deterioro De La Sangre**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucrar.**_

 _ **Resumen: Londres. Cede de uno de los grupos puristas más extremistas existentes en el mundo. La historia de Quién No Debe Ser Nombrado y los mortífagos que lo seguían es bien conocida por cada mago y bruja existente. ¿Qué pasa cuando circula un artículo sensacionalista que podría poner en duda sus ideales de la sangre? AU.**_

 _ **Nota: Esta historia estará siendo publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad en mi cuenta PamelaLara97.**_

 _ **En este capítulo se explicará cómo pasaron las cosas sin la cuestión de los Horrocruxes y sin Voldemort resucitado. Aunque probablemente aún habrán detalles por explicar después.**_

 _ **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

Cuando Hermione recibió su carta de Hogwarts nunca esperó una educación normal. Iba a acudir a un colegio lleno de magos y brujas, algunos que habían rondado en ese mundo desde el inicio de su vida, por lo cual no esperaba que estos tuviesen las mismas costumbres que en los colegios que había estudiado hasta ahora.

Lo que no se esperaba, sin embargo, era la escuela estuviera llena de situaciones peligrosas y bizarras. Al principio creyó que, por ejemplo, el que se colara un troll en el castillo en Halloween sería una broma de mal gusto, después algo causado por un profesor amargado que buscaba algo escondido en el castillo. Pero resultaba que no. Lo había causado un profesor, diferente del que ella y sus amigos habían sospechado, con demencia contra el afamado Harry Potter.

El segundo año no había estado tan mal, aunque ahora se avergonzaba enormemente de haber idolatrado tanto a Gilderoy Lockhart. ¡Pero era una niña! Lo normal era que admirase en algún momento a alguien. Y en ese momento fue Lockhart. Sin embargo, lo normal no fue el basilisco que había recorrido el castillo en busca de víctimas impuras. Todo orquestado por la pequeña Ginny Weasley que había sido influenciada bajo una maldición. El responsable no había sido acusado, pero Hermione sabía que se trataba de Lucius Malfoy.

El tercer año, si lo pensaba, fue el más pacífico pese a que en su momento estuvo lleno de tensión. Un hombre había salido de la prisión de Azkaban y todos aseguraban que iría por Harry. El pobre hombre sólo fue en busca de Colagusano, un cobarde que había traicionado a los Potter y había engañado a todos echándole la culpa a Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew, el traidor, había escapado.

El cuarto año el Torneo de los Tres Magos llegó al colegio causando revuelo entre los estudiantes. Los menores de edad no podían participar pero eso no detuvo a otro demente ex mortífago de provocar problemas a Harry al inscribirlo en el evento. En la última prueba Barty Crouch Jr. disfrazado de Alastor Moody había colocado un traslador al final del laberinto que mandó a Harry y a Cedric Diggory a otro lugar lleno de otros mortífagos que querían venganza por la caída de Lord Voldemort.

Cedric había muerto durante la batalla, y Harry había sido el más perjudicado con su muerte. El Ministerio se negaba a creer que hubiera gente cazándolo y rindiendo tributo al Señor Tenebroso aún.

El quinto año y aprendió que cualquier sistema era fácilmente corrompible. Dolores Umbridge había llegado al castillo para hacer la vida imposible a los estudiantes y censurar las ideas de que aún había puristas en la sociedad. El Ministerio atentó contra la reputación antes gloriosa de Harry y habían terminado en el Departamento de Misterios luego de que Harry, gracias a una alarma falsa, creyese que Sirius estaba a manos de los ex seguidores de Voldemort.

Había sido una trampa. Sirius también había recibido un mensaje falso de que Harry estaba en peligro y había corrido en su auxilio pese a ser un criminal ante la sociedad. Lucius Malfoy había usado la tercera Maldición Imperdonable contra él provocando la muerte instantánea de Sirius.

Durante el año pasado habían tenido la sensación de que Draco querría hacer algo contra Harry por lo sucedido en el Ministerio que había provocado el arresto de su padre. Y así fue. Durante todo el sexto año Harry y Draco estuvieron peleando de hasta el agotamiento, y casi fueron expulsados después de un duelo en el que afectaron un aula y se hicieron de gravedad.

Hermione esperaba que este año fuera normal. Claro que aún había algo de tensión, especialmente centrada en los estudiantes de la casa Slytherin debido a la fama que habían adquirido en los últimos seis años. Draco Malfoy y sus compañeros estaban en la mira de la escuela, todos esperando a que hicieran algún movimiento sospechoso. Incluso los que habían entrado por primera vez al colegio ese año sólo tardaron unos días en enterarse de todo.

No mejoraba en nada a las rivalidades.

Y Merlín no estaba dispuesto a escuchar los ruegos de Hermione, lo supuso esa mañana cuando vio que Luna Lovegood estaba repartiendo la revista que editaba su padre. _El Quisquilloso._

Aquella revista le parecía un fraude. Se dedicaba a crear artículos sobre criaturas de existencia dudosa y alguna veces incluso publicando información falsa. Había sido de ayuda utilizarla para limpiar un poco la reputación de Harry en quinto año, pero nada más.

Por otro lado, esta era la segunda vez que notaba tanta atención hacia la publicación que Luna estaba repartiendo. La estudiante de Ravenclaw se acercó dando saltitos hacia ellos, y les tendió la revista sin dejar su expresión soñadora.

Sólo bastó ver el título para que Hermione sintiera su estómago encogerse.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto, Luna?

La duda de Ron recibió de respuesta el silencio, pues Harry y Hermione ya estaban leyendo el artículo. Hermione no dudó en que era otro invento más, pero al terminar de leer su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la mesa de la Casa Slytherin en el Gran Comedor.

La mesa estaba tranquila, aunque algunos de sus integrantes miraban con sospecha a los demás. Y no era raro teniendo en cuenta el cuchicheo que había comenzado en la mesa de Ravenclaw y a la que pronto se le sumó la de Hufflepuff.

—Luna, dime por favor que no has dado esto a ningún Slytherin. —Dijo Hermione tomando a Luna de los hombros. La joven lunática se limitó a ladear la cabeza, como si Hermione fuera algún tipo de manifestación mágica que debería apreciar con sumo detalle.

—A Malfoy y compañía no. —Dijo, sin inmutarse. —Pero consideré que algunos de ellos podrían tomarlo sin ofenderse. No todos los Slytherins son como Malfoy.

Las ganas que tuvo Hermione de zarandear a Luna por la frustración que sentía se vieron opacadas cuando Draco Malfoy ingresó al Gran Comedor. Pansy Parkinson estaba a su lado y detrás de ellos estaban Crabbe y Goyle.

Probablemente Draco nunca había sido víctima de la atención de una multitud así, pues incluso él mismo se sobresaltó por un instante.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —Espetó Pansy frunciendo la nariz y mirando de forma despectiva a quienes les prestaban atención.

Pudo notar que tanto ella como Harry contenían la respiración mientras que Ron volvía a leer el artículo, aún demasiado incrédulo de lo que tenía en las manos como para creerlo.

Tal parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar caer la bomba y fue el minuto más incómodo de todos. Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y notó que esta estaba casi vacía. Ni el director ni alguno de los Jefes de Casa se encontraban.

Finalmente un grupo de niños que venía detrás de Malfoy y sus amigos chocó contra Goyle. El Slytherin con cuerpo de gorila lo empujó por inercia y la revista que uno de ellos tenía en las manos cayó a los pies de Malfoy.

Draco se inclinó para tomar el papel y estuvo a punto de lanzarla hasta que el título del artículo principal llamó su atención.

—¿Pero qué clase de basura es esta? —Masculló. Levantó la mirada y fulminó con la mirada a Luna, aunque ella no pareció notar el odio sobre ella. —Otra vez tú y tu patético padre, ¿eh, Lovegood?

—Deberías tomarte la molestia de leerlo antes de opinar algo. —Respondió ella, y Malfoy frunció los labios, acercándose a largas zancadas hacia Luna. Harry se colocó frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño ante la cercanía de Malfoy.

—Apártate, Potter.

—Oblígame.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? Potter, ¿de nuevo en problemas? —Espetó la voz venenosa de Severus Snape, y entonces Hermione se permitió relajarse tan sólo un poco. Snape podía ser el peor y más injusto profesor, pero ni siquiera él podría dejar que empeorara la situación.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Snape. —No. Ha sido Malfoy quién se ha acercado primero.

Snape chasqueó la lengua.

—Y seguramente usted no ha hecho nada para provocar, ¿no? —Espetó con sorna, aunque por un segundo su vista se desvió hacia la revista que Harry tenía en las manos, y sus facciones se endurecieron. —Señor Malfoy, siéntese en su mesa. ¿Qué es lo que están viendo? ¡Apúrense o les restaré puntos a todos por estar perdiendo el tiempo!

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse y no pasaron más que unos minutos antes de que el director Dumbledore y los profesores McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout llegaran al Gran Comedor.

Hermione no pudo desayunar por la enorme tensión que sentía en el cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Lamento de verdad si la lectura de hizo pesada, pero necesitaba aclarar los pasados seis años sin la presencia de Voldemort.**_

 _ **Respondiendo rw's:**_

 _ **Sui Cipher: Espero que este capítulo también te haya parecido interesante. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **KovatePrivalski97: ¡DE NADA! Me alegra que los ames u Yo también quiero saber más 7u7 Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Me esforcé por publicar rápido. Y muchas gracias por comentar también en Wattpad. Gracias, así seguiré. ¡Saludos! Y gracias por comentar u**_

 _ **Aigo Snape: Oie, gracias :) Gracias por comentar. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Saludos!**_

 ** _Gracias a_** _KovatePrivalski97_ ** _,_** _Sui Cipher_ ** _y_** _Yazmin Snape_ ** _por agregar este fic a Favoritos._**

 ** _Gracias a_** _Jenny Hatake_ ** _,_** _KovatePrivalski97_ _ **,** Sucubos **,** Yazmin Snape **y a** vickytas **por agregar Alerta a este fic.**_

 ** _Y gracias a los que leen pero no comentan :)_**

 ** _Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

 ** _¡Saludos_**


End file.
